Demon's Rain
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: In the distant future, humans have exterminated demons. Or so they think. Some have survived. What happens when humans who DO believe in youkai find some? Will the surviving demons and their human friends find 'paradise? Losely bassed on Wolf's Rain.


A story based on Reddeh's 'I am Legend'. It'll follow the very basic plotline of Wolf's Rain, but you don't need to have read/watched that to understand what's going on here. Hope you'll all like it. Note: this is InuyashaKagome, SesshoumaruKagura, MirokuSango, KougaAyame, maybe KohakuRin.

I is owning nothing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up in disgust at the TV in a shop window. On it, an announcer was saying that someone had found a strange footprint in a distant mountain range. When it had been discovered, it was fairly fresh. The print looked human, but was disfigured. Could it possibly be the print of a demon, like the ones found in elders' tales? Scientists and authorities had quickly dismissed that possibility. Humans were the only bipeds to walk the earth in hundreds of years. 

_You mortals can't see the truth when it's right in front of you,_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru was one of the last survivors of a mighty demon tribe, the Youani that had ruled over most of the continent for over 5000 years. A thousand years ago, when humans had started to exterminate demons, he had cut of the pointed tips of his ears, cut the large patch of fur on his shoulder that marked him as a lord of his tribe to small fuzz, donned sunglasses around humans and repainted his demonic facial marks black, making them look more like tattoos.

There weren't many youkai left. That he knew of, only he, Kagura, his half brother Inuyasha, a young fox-demon named Shippou and two wolf-demons, Kouga and Ayame, were left. There may be others in the world, but he didn't know anyone else who had survived the massive slaughters.

He entered the dimly light warehouse he and the others were staying at and took off his glasses.

"Yo," Kagura said,

"Yo yourself," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Got the stuff?" Inuyasha asked, sitting in a dog-like position on a pile of crates.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother and tossed him a bag of chips he had stolen. He tossed the other to Kagura.

"This is all?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the bag.

Sesshoumaru glared again at the young hanyo.

Inuyasha had the same demon father that Sesshoumaru did, but had a human mother. At first, Sesshoumaru had thought it was Inuyasha's fault that their father had died, but it wasn't. It was because of a feud that had started centuries ago with the dragon-demon tribe. Their leader, Ryoukotsusei, had severely injured the Inu no Taisho and had paid for it with his life. But the damage had been done. The Youani lord had died later of blood loss, saving his beloved, Izayoi, and Inuyasha from a bloodthirsty murderer by the name of Takemaru. A burning mansion falling on his head also helped.

"That's what I could find. If you want something more, you must get it for yourself," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Fine," Inuyasha stated, the grudgingly added, "Do you want something?"

"No," the Taiyoukai answered flatly.

"We'll come with you though," a new voice sounded. Kouga, a black haired wolf-demon stepped out of the shadows. Another wolf, a roan-haired female by the name Ayame, was with him.

"Keh! Come on then!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. He led the two wolves outside.

"Think they'll find anything?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. "We have three strong noses on our side! We should be able to find something edible!"

Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame had been searching for more than an hour, but had found nothing. The things humans threw away were poisoned. Many of Kouga and Ayame's wolves had died because of such poisoning.

"You're right," Ayame agreed, sniffing the air.

Kouga looked slightly uneasy. "Do you guys feel that?"

Inuyasha and Ayame glanced up.

"Youki!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And it's unfamiliar!" Ayame agreed. "There must be more of us!"

Before any of them could move a muscle, two nekomata demons, one paler than the other, charged into the alley. The moment they realised the dog and wolf demons were there, the two cats snarled and their fur around their necks and along their backs went up.

"Kirara! Keroro! Wait up!" a young teen-aged boy called to the cats as he ran up, a younger girl following him. The two froze as they say the other demons.

The boy, brown eyes wide with terror, called out. "A… Aneue!!!!"

* * *

There. Done! Bit of a cliffy, but whatever. Tomorrow, I'm going to a provincial heritage fair. Hope me and my somewhat-IY obssesed partner do well! One more thing: _**REVIEW**_ or no 2and chappie. 


End file.
